


ChapStick

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Thasmin Prompts That I love but don't fit in with the timeline of Love in the Tardis. [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: The thirteenth Doctor was worried sick about her not so obvious crush on Yasmin. So She goes to the one person on the ship who she thinks can help her out the most with advice. Then she goes to the second person who is unfortunately more blunt about things then the first person.Sorry for the bad summary.





	ChapStick

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another prompt from the amazing: softnsmolbibean. Here is her tumblr: https://softnsmolbibean.tumblr.com/  
> Since I am uploading this on the 17th i do beg all of you to not look at her tumblr until the 18th. Right now a lot of users including myself are doing a tumblr protest by not going on the site. If you are reading this any time after the 17th then feel free to go to her blog.   
> Once Again I Don't own Doctor Who. Doctor who is owned by the BBC.   
> Prompt:
> 
> 13: no! I don’t want to make a move until I know for sure that she’s gay.
> 
> Ryan: *goes to yaz* what kind of lipstick are you wearing?
> 
> Yaz: oh I don’t wear lipstick, just chapstick
> 
> Ryan: *goes to 13* GAY.

Graham liked to think that whenever he got used to a routine in the tardis that one person in their "fam" would go and find a way to mess it up. Not that he minded of course, he loved his grandson and the others a lot but this had been happening a lot lately. "Doc Look you'll never know if she likes you or not if you don't tell her." Graham repeated for the tenth time to the Doctor who was sitting across from him.

The two of them were located in the Library in the Tardis. The two of them were sitting down on some very comfortable chairs that were actually very good for backs. Graham would typically spend all of his time either here at the library or with the rest of the "Fam" either just hanging out and having fun or going on an adventure. 

"Of Course I know that Graham but, what if she's not gay. I Don't Want to mess our friendship up at all, what if i make things awkward between the two of us, then making things awkward between everyone in our fam" The Doctor said to Graham as if it was the end of the world. Graham replied by standing up and saying "Doc while I am old I am pretty sure that she likes you as well, if you don't believe me go ask my grandson. Now I'm gonna go and get a cup of Tea. Good Luck Doc."

As Graham left the Doctor took a few seconds to think if she should go ask Ryan for some help or not. After a few seconds of thoughts she realized that Graham wouldn't recommend asking him if he didn't think it would help. So with that in mind the Doctor got up and searched the entire Tardis for where Ryan was. After searching for about an hour she found both Ryan and Yaz playing a game of eight ball pool on the pool table. 

"Hey Ryan can I talk to you for a second!" The Doctor yelled out from the entrance of the game room. Ryan looked to the entrance saw the doctor then turned back to yaz and said "I'll be right back. Got to see what the doc wants." When Ryan got to the Doctor she said in a soft voice "I Need to ask you a question, and I need you to answer silently." Ryan whispered  back to her "Sure I got it but why all the silence and mystery" 

"It's because I need advice on Yaz, I want to confess but I don't know how to." The doctor very silently whispered while sneaking a few looks at Yaz. "Just tell her mate, trust me when I tell you that she's gay." Ryan whispered with a smug tone in his voice as if he had suspected this was going to happen. "No!" The doctor yelled causing Yaz to look at them with concern. Having realized that she yelled the Doctor takes her voice back down and whispers to Ryan  " Sorry bout that but I don't want to make a move until I know for sure that she's gay."

Ryan seemingly frustrated with the Doctor just moves away from the Doctor to Yas and asks her a simple question "What kind of lipstick are you wearing? I'm asking for the Doctor" Yaz loudly says "Doc I don't wear any lipstick, just chapstick. If you ever want any help with makeup I can help you though"

Ryan seemingly very proud of himself tells Yaz "I think i'm done for the day, you and the doctor should play together." and then moves to exit the room when he exits the room and passes the doctor he very quickly whispers to her "GAY." 

The Doctor very much flustered by Ryan's comment Just moves very slowly in to the room, dragging her feet. When the Doctor evnetually got to the pool table Yaz was staring at the doctor wondering what was going on when the Doctor all of a sudden said "Ireallyreallyreallylikeyouandimeanmorethenafirendlikeasapoteitnalgirlfriendsitutaitonwillyoupleasegooutwithmeiunderstandifyoudon'twanttogooutwithmebutireallylikeyouandidon'twantthistoruinourfirendhsipbutihavetogivethisatry." Yaz was able to catch some of the words that the Doctor said but was overall still confused so she went over and put her hand on the doctor's should and said "It's okay Doc, whatever you have to say I won't judge you for it. You can take your time." 

Taking a few minutes to calm herself down the Doctor was eventually able to say "Yasmin khan I don't know when it was that I realized it but I like you. And I mean as more then a friend. Will you go out with Me?" "Yes Doctor I'll go out with you." Yaz said as she pulled the Doctor into a hug. The Doctor very much happy responded by hugging Yaz back and saying "This will be the best date you have ever been on. Trust me you won't regret it."

Outside of the room was Ryan and Graham listening to what the two of them were saying. "Ha Told you that she would confess today pay up gramps." Ryan told Graham who very quickly pulled out a couple of pounds and handed it to Ryan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of this Fic as well, Don't know if it's my best work yet, but I still very much love it.


End file.
